


Daily Prophet

by 1236789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Famous Harry, M/M, Wordcount: 100, harry x draco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1236789/pseuds/1236789
Summary: Seeing himself, thinking of someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shilo1364](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/gifts).



Meeting himself was surreal. Harry looked down at the photograph from the Daily Prophet; the seeker smiled back at him. He remembered that moment.

His left thigh had been on fire from flying in circles to get that bloody Snitch. The victory had been a true rush. As good as winning an argument with Malfoy. In his mind, Harry was always victorious, though. Even if he won a good insult from that bloody git!

Frowning and refocusing on the photo, Harry wondered how all his thoughts these days seemed to lead back to Draco. No, he corrected himself. Malfoy. Hell!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/45053594338/prompt-424-harry-finds-out-he-has-a-portrait


End file.
